


当岳明辉被下药后（8）

by WXXsherry1212



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXsherry1212/pseuds/WXXsherry1212





	当岳明辉被下药后（8）

(八)

活动结束后，四个人一股脑的挤进化妆间，助理进门的时候他们正在卸妆，有一搭没一搭的聊着，主办方给四个人定了两间房，助理给岳明辉递过房卡，“岳哥，你们自己分啊。”

“行，你先回去吧，我们几个还需要点时间。”

卜凡和灵超一直盯着岳明辉手里的房卡，暗暗想着该怎么做才能跟他一间房，毕竟好久都没看他穿西装了，今天这身穿的勾得人心里痒痒的。

李振洋看了那两个人一眼就知道他俩寻思些什么，他今天有十足的把握岳明辉得跟他一间房，所以不屑于参加低龄组之间的战斗。卸完妆，他从岳明辉手里抽出一张房卡就要走， "我先走了啊。“说完也不管弟弟们诧异的眼神，只朝着岳明辉意味深长的笑了一下。

岳明辉当时不太懂这个笑是什么意思，可过了一会儿他收到李振洋微信的时候，他全明白了， "老岳，上来找我。”  
"要不然我就告诉他俩，你打算反攻的事哦~ 小崽子们精力可旺盛着呢！”

岳明辉脑子转的飞快，他在权衡利弊，李振洋要是告诉他俩，那自己就得受三份罚，要是不说呢，受李振洋那一份就够了。岳明辉果断选择了后者，他心虚的看了眼剩下的两个人，思考着让他俩一间房这件事怎么说出来更好，想了半天，算了，别说了，直接跑吧。  
“凡子，超儿，我有点累，我先上去了啊，你俩今晚一起住吧，房卡留这儿了。”

说完，也不等他俩反应，一溜烟窜了出去。岳明辉推开房门的时候，李振洋正椅在窗边喝酒，  
高脚的红酒杯里盛着些猩红的液体，随着摇晃的动作折射出明明灭灭的光。

“洋洋，你怎么还学会威胁人了?"

“嘿你这个老岳，怎么还学会恶人先告状了，他俩你舍不得，就知道拿我开刀。”

“哎呦，行了行了，我这不是过来了嘛，你还生气那~”

岳明辉撒娇的时候总是带着黏腻的尾音，转着弯儿的就勾到人心里去，李振洋听着就有些吃味，   
"老岳，你说，你都对谁撒过娇!"

“没有，没有，我一大老爷们，我撒什么娇啊? "

“得了吧，粉丝为什么叫你岳娇娇你心里还没点数啊!"

"哎呦，行啦洋洋，我先洗澡去。”岳明辉也不知道李振洋这是生的哪门子气，反正先跑就对了。

岳明辉从浴室出来的时候，头发还没擦干，水珠顺着发丝滴到肩膀，再一路从锁骨流到胸口，最后隐匿在浴袍之中，看得李振洋口干舌燥。他想喝口酒缓解体内的燥热，谁知手一抖，全倒自己衣服上。

"哎呦，撒喽! "岳明辉在一旁幸灾乐祸。

李振洋没跟他贫，他一把扯过岳明辉，把他压到床上，顺势拿来床头的红酒瓶就从他头顶倒了下去。

“李振洋，你干什么!我刚洗完澡!" 

"看样子，你还得再洗一遍。”

岳明辉这人皮肤比小姑娘还白嫩，暗红的酒液一点点划过他的脸颊，再流到脖颈、锁骨、和胸口的痣……

李振洋的眉毛轻轻挑了一下，一把扯开他的浴袍就舔了上去，灵巧的舌尖舔弄着他的下巴，尝到了略微苦涩的单宁的味道后又一路向下，轻轻啃咬着岳明辉的锁骨。李振洋的手揉捏着他胸前的红豆，等一颗肿胀之后又去揉弄另一颗。

岳明辉身上已经泛起情欲的潮红，喘息声越发急促，上半身饱受折磨下半身却没得到半点抚慰，于是他不安的扭动着身体，  
“嗯啊……好了，好了，洋洋，嗯嗯……你摸摸下面……”

李振洋暂时放过了他胸前的红豆，修长的手指慢慢下滑，握住岳明辉已经半硬的那根帮他撸了起来。  
岳明辉一下子呻吟出声，  
“嗯啊……洋洋……”

岳明辉的性器在李振洋有技巧的抚慰下硬的流水，可就在他射精的前一刻，李振洋堵住了他前端的小孔，岳明辉的欲望亟待抒发难受得紧，他想伸出手推开李振洋，却反被钳制住，  
"洋洋…嗯…你，你松开，求你…”

李振洋抬头对上岳明辉的眼睛， "你叫声老公听听，叫了我就让你射。”

"不做拉倒，我找凡子和超儿去。”

李振洋一听这话更气的不行，他加大了点力气撸了两下，又开始揉弄底下的囊袋。

岳明辉被快感逼得紧紧咬住了一旁的被子，无法释放的快感使身体不自觉的弓起，在李振洋又一次的撸动下他带着哭腔呻吟出声，  
“嗯啊……老公，老公……洋洋……”

李振洋松开手的一瞬间岳明辉就射了，乳白色的液体全射到了李振洋的手上，李振洋就着手里的精液就开始给他做润滑。他摸到后穴的时候，发现穴口是松软的，探进去的手指还能感受到黏腻的液体，   
"呦，老岳，自己做了润滑?是不是迫不及待想让我干你啊？嗯？"

岳明辉尚处在高潮的余韵中，还迷迷糊糊的不大清醒，他将脑袋埋在李振洋的肩窝，也没有去反驳他的话，  
“嗯，你快进来，洋洋…”

李振洋解开西装裤的拉链就捅了进去，李振洋进去后，不等岳明辉适应就自顾自的动起来，每一下都用了实劲，丝毫没有照顾岳明辉的意思。

李振洋虽没有照顾岳明辉的意思，可岳明辉被三个男人调教过的身子还是很快得了趣，他微微扭了扭屁股，让李振洋每一下都能顶到那一点，又慢慢收缩穴口，好让李振洋能更舒服点。

李振洋被他一夹，爽的头皮发麻，他粗重的喘息在岳明辉耳边炸开，  
"岳明辉，今晚，可都是你自找的。”

岳明辉不介意被粗暴对待，甚至还有点兴奋，他被李振洋顶得断断续续的呻吟着，他能感受到穴肉是怎样吸附着李振洋的性器，也能感受到身体里的巨物是如何破开他的肠道，一下一下顶弄他的腺体。

但是岳明辉心里不舒服，最让他难受的是，他自己的衣服被李振洋脱光了，可李振洋他还穿着西装呢，他的裤子只拉开了拉链，撒上红酒的西装也松松垮垮的罩在身上。  
“嗯啊……洋…你把衣服脱了好不好?"

李振洋没搭理他，甚至在他索吻的时候偏头躲开了。岳明辉这个人没什么安全感，所以特别喜欢做爱时的肌肤之亲和接吻带来的安慰，可现在这两样李振洋都不给他，岳明辉委屈的要命。

于是他伸手攀上李振洋的胳膊，盛着泪水的眼睛湿鹿漉的望向他， "洋洋…嗯啊…你亲亲我好不好~”

“你这个老岳啊，怎么你倒委屈啦？”李振洋俯身抱住了他，带着安抚意味的吻从他的眉心开始，慢慢往下移到了他的唇。

“但我也是弟弟啊~”

他的舌尖探入岳明辉湿热的口腔，与另一条小舌纠缠在一起。  
岳明辉紧绷的神经松弛下来。

 

后来的某一天，他们接受一家杂志的采访，主持人问队里谁最难哄，岳明辉转头看了李振洋一眼，  
“洋洋，洋洋最难哄，现在还没哄好呢。”  
“胡说，我没生气。”


End file.
